super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Music
This is a list of all of the original songs found in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Because there are already over 800 songs returning from previous iterations of Super Smash Bros, there will only be 96 new remixes from universes that are not the Super Smash Bros. universe, one for each fighter. There will also be a smaller amount of new originals, and most of them are for new universes. Additionally, the song tagline that appears right before a match begins is now color-coded. Red is old remix, blue is directly taken from their original game, and yellow is new remix. List of New Remixes * 'Mario - '''Super Mario Medley ''(Mario) * 'Donkey Kong -' Donkey Kong 3 Medley (Mario) * 'Kirby - '''Main Theme (Kirby Star Allies) ''(Kirby) * 'Yoshi - '''Main Theme (Yoshi's Crafted World) ''(Yoshi) * 'Pikachu - '''Meeting Place ''(Pokemon) * 'Luigi -' Luigi's Theme - Mario Striker's Charged (Mario) * 'Jigglypuff - '''Poke Mart ''(Pokemon) * 'Peach - '''Staff Roll (Super Mario 64) ''(Mario) * 'Bowser - '''Boss Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Mario) * 'Ice Climbers - '''Ice Climber Medley ''(Ice Climber) * 'Zero Suit Samus - '''Tallon Overworld Depths ''(Metroid) * 'Diddy Kong - '''Jungle Level ''(Donkey Kong) * 'Lucas - '''Back Beat Battle ''(EarthBound) * 'Sonic -' Spring Yard Zone (Sonic) * 'King Dedede - '''Masked Dedede ''(Kirby) * 'Mega Man - '''Title Theme (Mega Man II) ''(Mega Man) * 'Rosalina & Luma - '''Space Storm Galaxy ''(Mario) * 'Greninja - '''Battle! (Elite Four) (Pokemon X / Pokemon Y) ''(Pokemon) * 'Pac-Man - '''Dig Dug Medley ''(Dig Dug) * 'Robin - '"Don't Speak Her Name!" (Fire Emblem) * 'Shulk - '''The End Lies Ahead ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Bowser Jr. -' Airship - Super Mario Bros. Style (Mario) * 'Duck Hunt - '''Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley Medley ''(Wild Gunmen / Hogan's Alley) * 'Corrin - '''A Dark Fall ''(Fire Emblem) * 'Cloud - '''Clash on the Big Bridge ''(Final Fantasy) * 'Daisy - '''Daisy Circuit ''(Mario) * 'Simon -' Gradius Medley (Gradius) * 'Isabelle - '''Title (Animal Crossing New Leaf) ''(Animal Crossing) * 'Joker - '''Life Will Change ''(Persona) * 'Banjo & Kazooie - '''Main Theme (Banjo-Kazooie) (Banjo-Kazooie)'' * 'Lloyd - '''Beat the Angel ''(Tales) * 'Paper Mario - '''Attack on the Koopa Bros. ''(Mario) * 'Alm - '''Stairway of Delight ''(Fire Emblem) * 'Rayman - '''Jibberish Jungle ~ The Darktoon Chase ''(Rayman) * 'Toad - '''Chainlink Charge ''(Mario) * 'Rex - '''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Medley ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Mach Rider - '''Mach Rider Ver. 2 ''(Mach Rider) * 'Magolor - '''C-R-O-W-N-E-D ''(Kirby) * 'Marshadow - '''Ultra Wormhole ''(Pokemon) * 'Phoenix - '''Pursuit ~ Cornered ''(Ace Attorney) * 'Geno - '''Forest Maze ''(Mario) * 'Elma - '''Theme X ''(Xenoblade Chronicles) * 'Reisalin - '''Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness and the Secret Hideout Medley ''(Atelier) List of New Originals * A Gale (Atelier) * A Nopon's Life (Xenoblade Chronicles) * A Once-in-a-Lifetime Duel (Tales) * Astral Chain Trailer Theme (Astral Chain) * Battle! (Gym Leader) (Pokemon Sword / Pokemon Shield) (Pokemon) * Battle (PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) (Pokemon) * Battle (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) (Pokemon) * Battle Theme - Torna, The Golden Country (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Big Top Bop (Donkey Kong) * Black Tar (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Blooming Villain (Persona) * Breakthrough (Atelier) * Bringer of Chaos! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Buoy Base Galaxy (Mario) * Carmine (Atelier) * Chase (PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure) (Pokemon) * Chase (PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond) (Pokemon) * Choco Mountain - Mario Kart DS (Mario) * Counterattack (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Crisis (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Criss Cross (Atelier) * Cutting Off the Dark Ambitions (Tales) * Departure (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Disorder in order (Atelier) * Disruptor (Atelier) * Drifting Soul (Instrumental) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Enter Bowser Jr.! (Mario) * Esperanto (Mythos) (Mega Man) * Exploration (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gear Fortress Stage (Mega Man) * GO GO TOTORI (Atelier) * Gormott (Day) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Gormott (Night) (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Fatalize (Tales) * Ferocious Drive (Atelier) * Fight Against an Armed Boss (Mario) * Fighting of the Spirit (Tales) * Flash Frost (Atelier) * Fódlan Skies (Fire Emblem) * Fury Sparks (Tales) * Heartful Cry (Persona) * Impatient Sword (Tales) * Incoming! (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Joy (Persona) * Kalma (Atelier) * Life Will Change (Instrumental) (Persona) * Like a Dream Come True (Persona) * Lucia (Nights of Azure) * Mad Dance (Tales) * Main Theme - Fire Emblem: Three Houses (English) (Fire Emblem) * Main Theme - Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Japanese) (Fire Emblem) *Main Title - Mega Man 11 (Mega Man) *Maximum Speed (Contra) * Meeting Place (Original) (Pokemon) * Melancholia (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Moonview Highway (Mario) * Pac-Man's Park (Pac-Man) * Pioneer 2 (Phantasy Star) * Purple Comet (Mario) * Puzzling Empty Dream (Fire Emblem) * Pray for Victory (Fire Emblem) * Rabbit & Crow (Atelier) * Resolute Heart (Fire Emblem) * Riki the Legendary Hero (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Road Less Taken (Persona) * Roar of Delirium (Atelier) * Rose Town (Mario) * Sand Dragon Battle (Atelier) *Serpent Eating the Ground (Bravely Default) *Sky Garden - Mario Kart DS (Mario) *Snow and Memories (Atelier) *Spring Wind Skylark (Atelier) *Staff Roll B - Mario Kart Wii (Mario Kart) *Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts - Stage 01 (Ghost 'N Goblins) *Sword-Drawing! Grind! (Tales) *Tenacity (Tales) *Terminus for Meruru (Atelier) *Tetris 99 (Tetris 99) * That Person's Name Is (Bravely Default) * The Day of Fate's Return (Atelier) * The Sad Vampire (Atelier) * The Spirit (Persona) * The Wise One (Tales) *Title Theme (Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Toad's Factory (Mario) *Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem) *Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Unfinished Battle '' (Xenoblade Chronicles)'' *What Lies at the End (Fire Emblem) *When Determination Strikes (Tales) *Will Power (Persona) *Wish Park (Pokemon) *Wolf King (Atelier) *Xeno, the King of Beasts (Stella Glow) *Yesterday's Opponents are Today's Ingredients (Atelier) *You Will Recall Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)